


Drugs & Candy

by urbandrakes



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Teenage AU, all time low prompt, cliff jumping, major fluff, song prompt thing?? idrk lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbandrakes/pseuds/urbandrakes
Summary: Loosely based on the song Drugs & Candy by All Time Low, from their new album The Last Young Renegade :) x-Alex is head over heels for his friend, addicted almost, and its only getting harder to ignore.





	Drugs & Candy

“You get me out of my head  
I fill the space in your bed  
High on the beat of a breakdown,”  
   
 *  
   
Chris was slowly giving up with his best friend, and his best friends asshole mates who tormented him every time he walked past them, no matter the situation. It was the last week of his secondary school years, for christs sake, but they still laughed and pointed, spewing names and insults at him. He rolled his eyes and strode down the street, letting the rain whip his face and mess up his hair. The drops ran over his lips and he licked them away, frowning when he saw someone sat on his doorstep, shaking with short sleeves and soaked through clothes.  
   
“Alex?” He asked as he got closer, his fingers fishing out keys with too many keychains from his pocket, the noise being what got his auburn haired friend to turn around, not his voice. The taller of the two gave the brunette a lopsided grin, his hands dropping from clutching his arms as a desperate attempt to stay warm in embarrassment.  
   
“Hey Trotty, how’s it going?” Alex spoke through chattering teeth, stumbling as he stood up and clutched the railing by the steps. The brunette rolled his eyes and smiled, still worrying internally as he quickly unlocked the door and ushered his best friend inside.  
   
“What the fuck happened? Did you skip last session or something? Why did you come here? You know I was in Physics,” Chris asked as many questions as he would without rambling for too long. Alex laughed, nearly tripping over his own feet as he walked in, the door slamming out the cold behind him. He was still soaked and shivering.  
   
“Yeah, I went home but my mum got pissed cause of the smell…” he trailed off, and just as Chris turned to lead him in, the horrible stench of weed flowed over him. He frowned and winced, glaring at his best friends innocent smile as he shrugged innocently and took off his excessive clothes, leaving him shirtless and in nothing but his tight-from-the-rain jeans.  
   
Chris ignored the smirk that lay on his friend's face as they walked through the house, happy that Ms. Trott wasn't in to have to put up with, and mask the smell of Alex. Grabbing his tall friends arm, he tugged him down the hall, up the stairs and into his tiny room, thankful not even his brother were home. He knew all of them had some sports thing, a big show, and his little sister had parents evening so they should be fine.  
   
He pulled out a sweater of his, a LOTR one, dark red in a simple gold font with the silhouette of a ring, also lined in gold below it. It was way too big for him, but still somehow ended up being just big enough for Alex, maybe a little small for how most people usually bought sweaters. He also got out a pair of comfortable trackies that Alex had left when he’d stayed over before and chucked them at his friend, who narrowly missed them being thrown past his head. He narrowed his eyes at the brunette and placed them on the foot of his bed, standing up and stretching.  
   
“Can I shower? To get rid of the smell,” Chris rolled his eyes but nodded nonetheless, and leant over his drawers to turn on his xbox, grabbing the controller and throwing it onto his bed. He let Alex wander off and faintly heard the shower start, shortly followed by his friends melodic singing as he pulled the curtains closed and ventured into his sister’s room to get incense and the holder, grabbing one of his brothers lighters on the way back to his room. He turned all the fairy lights on, which covered the entire of his tiny box room, and lit his favourite candle, leaving the incense for later.  
   
   
He quickly tried to make the room as pretty as possible, his bed making being interrupted by gentle humming. He grinned, turning around to see Alex wearing only a towel, his wet hair stuck to his forehead. But he wasn't shivering and his teeth weren't chattering. “Have you got any boxers?” Smith asked awkwardly, rubbing his arm and laughing with a hint of nerves dripping through his tone.  
   
Chris nodded, pulling open his drawer again and chucking a pair that were way too big for him and never did fit at his tall friend, who actually caught the article of clothing that time, and maneuvered to pull them on under the towel. He nearly fell when he dropped it, but managed to steady himself on the windowsill. Chris laughed, sitting on the bed and pulling his legs into a criss cross position, trying to distract himself from the fact the boxers were only a little tight, but it outlined a lot.  
   
Alex stuck out his tongue and snatched up the pants, pulling them and the sweater on quickly. He crashed down beside his brunette friend, who was flicking through xbox apps, selecting Netflix and putting on some film. Alex stared at him through the entire process, noticing how his friends eyelashes brushed his cheekbones, leaning dark shadows cascading down his face in the dim lights.  
   
He swallowed, forcing himself to turn and look at the screen.  
   
-  
   
“Trott,” Alex hummed whilst pulling yet another blanket over himself, burying the two of them amidst the soft cotton, “If you were gay, would you bang me?”  
   
The brunette spluttered and nearly choked, looking up to see if his friend was being serious. The deadpan on Alex’s face indicated he was being as serious as he possibly could be. Rubbing the back of his hand against his own thigh, a nervous habit, Chris shrugged, his entire face flushed a deep red. “Um, I guess? N-not romantically though,”  
   
Alex laughed, “Why, cause I’m a free fuck? Personally I’d screw you cause I think you’re pretty hot but alright,” He cocked an eyebrow up, somehow impossibly comfortable whilst his friend shifted with every second left silent between them, using his other hand to tap a random rhythm onto the mattress under the dozens of blankets.  
   
“Maybe you are gay, Smith,” Chris joked, sticking his tongue out when Alex feigned a gasp, but then paused and let his smile drop.  
   
“Not entirely,” The auburn haired teenager laughed nervously, trying to play what he said off as casual and stuff he said all the time. It didn’t work. The brunettes eyes widened and his hand that was previously skimming over his leg gently rested on his friends forearm.  
   
“Oh god,” Chris whispered, “Are you like bi or something? I’m so fucking sorry if I- oh god,” Alex chuckled lowly, trying to ignore the ever present tension rising between them as his brunette friend dropped his hand.  
   
“It’s fine… I think so? I- there's like, one person I guess,” He shrugged, smiling half heartedly at the blanket, fiddling with it. Chris had never seen him so nervous, he was usually all out there and cocky, not so reclusive.  
   
The brunette raised an eyebrow, his heart hammering a little faster in his chest. Why did he feel upset? Probably because that meant his friend would get twice as many people as he did. Which, in all fairness, was zero. But he knew Alex was the opposite of himself and his prude ways. “Who?”  
   
“I can’t tell you… but he’s really sweet. Oh! He’s got these beautiful eyes, right? They’re stunning. Shorter than me - but perfect kissing height. I wish-” Alex paused, his eyes drifting to Chris and holding for a second before he sighed gently. “Sorry,”  
   
The brunette forced a smile, a large grin that reflected the opposite of what he was feeling inside. “It's fine. You sure I cant know their name?”  
   
“Positive,”  
“Please?”  
“Look… a week? Maybe? Give me a week,”  
   
-  
   
“Alex!” The brunette called down the street, arms waving wildly at his friend who’d just emerged from the front of their school, no longer clad in the ugly uniform but his own shirt. He ran over and excitedly grabbed “It's been a week!”  
   
His friend frowned at him, confused, and started walking beside the shorter brunette. “What?”  
“It's Thursday,” Chris rolled his eyes, grinning like it was obvious to what he was talking about. He studied Alex’s face and sighed, “you told me you’d say who you-”  
   
“Oh!” Alex cut him off, his face swapping from disgruntled confusion to hesitant nervousness. He scratched the back of his head and looked around them, nodding his head to the path that cut through the forest to the cliffs. “Can I tell you down there?”  
   
The auburn haired teenager felt like the sun was burning him, emitting him into flames, or like the moon had shattered into a million pieces and pink pricked different parts of his body just to see how he would react. He was bouncing on his feet as they wandered through the broken down trees in the somewhat hot weather for the horrible rain the previous week. They talked normally, of how they thought they did well in their tests for that day, and reached the cliffside quickly. Thank god there was no one there.  
   
Alex dumped his bag on a tree stump and pulled off his shirt, leaving him in only greyed out jeans that hung too low on his hips. Chris grabbed his hand when he wandered towards the cliff edge. “I know you do it all the time but please don’t,” Alex winced.  
   
“What if you do it with me?” The brunette immediately stood back and shook his head.  
   
“No,” He firmly stated, crossing his arms over his chest, “No way. Not a chance. How you even get back up?! I don't… no way. Not devils drop,”  
   
Alex grinned at the name. Cliff jumping was a somewhat normal thing to do for their town, considering they had such a nice area to do it at. Plus, the devils drop was the highest one, so it had a creaky metal ladder that you climbed back up instead of swimming to the shore and walking up the slanted hill to do it again.  
   
“There’s a ladder! Please Trotty, for me?” He pouted, stepping impossibly close to his friend, his own heart racing. He had to play it off as confident, all of it, that's the only way he could make some excuse if it all went tits up. The brunette shuddered in front of him, and Alex realised how close he was. Biting his lip, his mind screamed fuck it as he dipped his head to press his lips against his friends.  
   
God, it was ten times better than he expected. He’d imagined one million ways the situation could go, and even in the ones where his friend kissed back, it wasn’t as delightful as it felt when the brunettes lips slowly moved against his own, parting obediently when the taller of the two bit at his bottom lip gently.  
   
He did pull back, eventually, moving his hands from where they’d snaked around Chris’ waist without him even noticing, a cheshire grin on his face. He raised his arms, slowly walking back with extreme caution, until he felt the soft grass turn into beaten down mud, where he stopped.  
   
“You’re fucking addictive,” He laughed, before turning around and glancing down at the glittering seas beneath him. Inhaling, he smiled, pulling his legs up as he tried his best to only flip once and not land on his stomach.  
   
Chris watched him jump off in horror, his entire body inflaming with worry. He knew Alex would be fine - right? He couldn't follow him. Devils drop was his worst nightmare. The sea had been since he was a kid, since he nearly drowned. But as he peered over the edge of the cliff carefully, he didn't see a mop of dark auburn hair in the shimmering waves, or climbing at the ladder, or even on the shore, which would’ve been too far away for him to swim that fast anyway.  
   
Panic rose in his throat, and he kept looking between areas, checking he hadn’t missed his friend. No - Alex wasn't there.  
   
He gripped at long strands of brown hair, tugging on it and gritting his teeth. He moved his hands from his hair, rubbing his sweaty palms on his jeans, and quickly pulled off his shirt. He swallowed every other worry except finding Alex and gave himself a little run up before jumping off the edge.  
   
There's nothing more terrifying than watching as you fell from horrible heights, whether it was towards water or not. But he hit it, mostly unpainfully, and burst out of the waves, trying to look through the dark blues and greens of the water to find his friend.  
   
“I knew you’d do it!” He whipped his head around to the base of the cliff, where there was in fact a slight indent, a small cave as such, where a certain auburn haired pretty boy sat, his beautiful blue eyes matching the waves. From Alex’s perspective, the contrast of Chris’ light pale skin and dark brown hair against the glittering water looked beautiful. The shorter of the tow scowled and swam over slowly, hesitantly, and pulled himself onto the rocks, clambering to sit next to Alex.  
   
“You dickhead!” He whined, his jeans sticking to his legs uncomfortably. “The sea is my worst nightmare,” Alex stared at him, and grabbed his hand.  
   
“Sorry,” The taller paused, “But it's so beautiful? Did you not enjoy the jump?” Chris at first thought he was mocking him, and went to shake his hand away, but he noticed the genuine concern and confusion on his best friends face. He sighed, shrugging.  
   
“I… I did enjoy it. And I find it beautiful. I'm just scared of it. That's like saying if you were afraid of dogs, even tiny little pug puppies were evil and vicious,” Alex rolled his eyes, smiling, and casually shuffled closer so their sides and legs were pressed together, craning their heads to be able to look at each other.  
   
Smiling softly, Alex leant forward again and kissed Chris again. It wasn't great - messy, cold and damp, but neither of them could be happier.  
   
“You’ve got me like drugs and candy…”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh! Ive had major writers block for the last few days and wrote this to get rid of it. Turned out pretty cute :) Please do comment and stuff, it lets me know people actually like things like this


End file.
